


Spilled Ink

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my appreciation project for all the lovely writers in the Jon and Sansa fandom out there.<br/>Each writer was dedicated with one fluffy ficlet. I hope everyone out there will enjoy them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One for alice-in-neverneverland

**Author's Note:**

> These works aren't beta'd so if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out!  
> Also I chose the writers for my preferences, so if you aren't listed: Don't worry, you're still great!

This day just couldn’t get any worse! First Sansa overslept, because she and Jeyne had phoned for hours till 3 a.m. and her stupid alarm didn’t ring. When she peacefully woke up she saw the red lights of her alarm turned already 10 and her phone had four missed calls from her mother. Then she tried to make her ready as fast as possible but of course her hair-dryer broke yet of all times and she tried to braid her wet hair into somewhat good-looking – which was honestly a challenge. After the disaster she couldn’t even find something to wear because her braid made every shirt wet after all. Finally settling on a backless light blue dress Sansa searched for her car keys. Just to remember that her car was in the repair shop.

“What the hell?!” She cursed under her breath and wrote her mother her dilemma.

Of all people Catelyn could choose, she picked Jon for her to pick her up. Her mother knows exactly they didn’t go along together but when she called her, she just got a short answer.

“Sansa you don’t have the luxury right now to complain about you chauffeur. Just hurry already! It would be a shame if the whole family won’t be together when Bran is for the first time on the stage.”

So Sansa forbore some bitchy comments when she saw an annoyed Jon waiting in his car and remained silent the whole way. She really doesn’t know what she did to deserve this. God must hate her. The universe must hate her.  
They just wanted to take the lift from the garage to the foyer. ‘To arrive on time’ Jon explained. But of course today when everything went wrong the stupid lift suddenly stuck between the floors.

“Why? Why of all people must it be you? Even Theon would be better!” She couldn’t hold the anger anymore and walked in the lift in a constant circle.

“Excuse me but this is not my fault!” Jon seemed as angry as her.

“Excuse me but I could say the same thing!” She defended herself.

“Who talked the whole night with her stupid friend?” His eyes glowed heated.

“At least I got friends!” Sansa stopped and glared at Jon.

“Are you kidding me? Your own fucking brother is my friend!” He stepped closer.

“Well my own brother could have a better friend who is willing to walk the stairs up!” Another step.

“I’m sorry that I’m tired after a long shift but at least I’m working!!” Another glare.

“What do you mean? I work too!”

“To write a stupid blog about stupid fashion isn’t work at all!”

Nobody made fun of her blog! Sansa grabbed Jon’s face and crushed her lips on his. He didn’t even seemed surprised at all and replied immediately. After the heated kiss nether of them looked into each other’s eyes.

“Still not better than Theon?” Jon said casually, still not looking in her eyes.

“Oh shut up.” With that she kissed him again.


	2. Round Two for bex-morealli

Sansa woke up with a content smile on her face. She stretched her arms out and turned to her side to wake Jon up, but noticed with a sleepy eyes he wasn’t next to her anymore. Getting out of their bed she put one of his large shirts on and walked out of their bedroom.

They currently moved in their own apartment and on the floor laid many unpacked cartons around. She dislikes the mess but yesterday after they packed the necessary stuff out, they got a bit … distracted.

When she heard some noise from the kitchen corner she walked with a smile to greet him with a kiss but immediately looked shocked.

“Oh!”

“I- I wanted to surprise you.”

Their kitchen was a mess. There was flour everywhere, some crumbled eggs in the corner near the fringe and in the pan was a black … something.

“Mission complete I would say.”

“I wanted to make breakfast for you.” He apologized with large puppy eyes.

She couldn’t be mad at him – not when he looked that cute. A grown man couldn’t look that sweet, it was unfair.

“What was it supposed to be?” She chuckled as she watched the black dough in the pan.

“Pancakes.”

She couldn’t help herself and started to laugh. Tears were forming in her eyes and she clenched her stomach. Her sweet laugh infected Jon and soon both of them sat on the floor and laughed.

Slowly Sansa got up and took Jon with her.

“Come I will make us some pancakes”


	3. Round Three for blackholeofprocrastination

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position.”

Sansa spoke with a smile towards the passengers in the front part of the plane, while her friend Mya took care of the back ones. Quickly she checked if Sam was already in the cockpit but was disappointed to see that he still waited for her.

“We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law.  
If you have any questions about our flight today, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you.”

She finished the speech and walked towards her friend. Sam was very shy and reserved when they first meet, but the more time they spend together he slowly thawed up. He would fly today his first fly as pilot and Gilly pleaded her to take care of her Sam. How could she denied her friend such a request? Especially when she saw Sam’s nervousness she made it her top priority to calm him down.

“Sam what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you check something?” Sansa whispered towards the pilot.

“I can’t fly today Sansa. I simply can’t.” Sam stuttered.

“What do you mean you can’t? There are waiting passengers here.” Sansa massaged her temple and talked with a calmer voice. “Sam I know you are nervous but I know you can make it. You have fly so often and the most things are automatic so why don’t you seat yourself and I bring you a warm coffee later?”

“But I always was the Co-pilot – “

“Yes and you always did a great job. Who’s now your Co-pilot?”

“An old friend Mr. Snow…”

“See! An old friend! You will be good Sam. Now move in the cockpit or else I will drag you!”

Sam opened the door to the cockpit and murmured something about “scary redheads”.

With that she turned around with a successful smile just to bump into a tall man.

“Excuse me – wait are you Mr. Snow?”

“Yes why – “

“Now listen Mister, my friend Sam will fly today his first plane as a pilot and you will not discourage him in any way possible! I will personally drop you in front the gates of hell if you will make any false move. Did you understand?” Sansa hissed with a murderous face towards the Co-pilot.

The poor man slowly nodded with wide eyes. Satisfied Sansa smiled sweetly and went to Mya to prepare the meals for the passenger.

When Jon entered the cockpit he looked with a blank face to his friend Sam.

“And you wanted me to set up with her?”

“Yes. Will you take her out?”

“Are you kidding me? She is …”

Sam looked guilty at the monitors and tried to make his as small as possible.

“…gorgeous. I think she’s the one.”


	4. Round Four for bluecichlid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the break! I will try to post the snippets more regularly!

Usually he was always alone when he took Ghost for a walk out. The small park was near his house and Ghost liked to bark at the birds who chirped early in the morning. Besides Jon was an early rise so at this time he was always alone in the park. It was convenient, because Ghost was an energetic dog, who couldn’t stand still and often scared people away with his manner although he couldn’t even harm a fly.

But today when he went to his usual round at 5 a.m. he wasn’t alone. A girl with her red hair tied into a pony tail jogged on the small park path. In her ears were small pink earphones and her tight sport suit brought her curves out. Jon tried to avoid staring, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Sorry buddy. Seems that I must leash you nevertheless”

Jon could swear that Ghost puppy eyes looked sad. He petted him a while and took his own round. Still he glanced once a while towards her and observed her even speed and her swinging pony tail.

Ghost must sense his owner’s interest because after the girl jogged near them he cut loose and run towards her.

With his tail happily swinging he jumped on her and surprised the girl so that she tripped and fell. Jon run towards both of them and quickly took the lead.

“Oh god are you hurt? I’m so sorry! He’s a bit cheerful and…” His face went pale when the girl started to laugh. He couldn’t think of something else so he offered his hand to help her up.

“It’s alright. My family has a bunch of dogs, so it’s really no big deal.” She smiled sweetly. Jon noticed that she still hold his hand.

“I’m Jon by the way. And this is Ghost.” He pointed at the ironically innocent looking white dog.

“Sansa.” She replied. “Maybe you and Ghost will come over eventually? Lady and her siblings love company.”

Fortunatly Ghost had the turn to answer with a joyful bark, because his owner seemed to forget how to speak.


	5. Round Five for dolorousedditor

The first time Jon felt visible was in elementary school. He didn’t know anyone and shyly searched a seat in the last row. In the last minute before their teacher arrived a scrawny little boy quickly raced in the classroom and took a seat next to Jon. After their first lessen they had a small break. The red headed boy next to him immediately packed his lunch out – a large bacon and cheese sandwich and chocolate milk. Jon searched for his chips pack – a sadly reminder that his mother Lyanna still grieved over her lost lover. Before he could even open the pack the boy teared his sandwich and gave the other half to him. With bright crooked smile and introduced himself proudly as ‘Robb Stark aka his new best mate’.

The second time Jon felt visible was in Winterfell, a little grey-stoned house where Robb and his family lived. He was invited for the first time to dinner and slightly nervous glanced to the big front door. Robb already made the invitation for a couple of weeks but Jon didn’t know how his parents will react to him. His black shirt was too large and in his jeans were a few holes. He really wanted to call it off. Before he could even think about anything else the door opened and a large man with a somber face and thick dark beard opened the door. Left from him was a tall woman with the same red hair as Robb. Both of them greeted him with a genuine smile. Jon already felt like home.

The third time Jon felt visible was on the soccer field. He never thought that he would make it in the team but Trainer Mormont placed him even as a striker. But the most wonderful thing in soccer were his teammates. Always his steady companion Robb who wasn’t the scrawny little boy anymore with his broad shoulders, Sam a large young man who feared the game but was still good as a keeper, Pyp tall as a beanstalk and constantly joking around and Grenn, who looked like he could kill you any moment but was actually very kind. It didn’t matter if they won a game or not for Jon, because every single moment he spend with them together was already a win.

The fourth time Jon felt visible was when Arya greeted him with a tight hug. Robb never understood the relationship between his baby sister and his best friend, but Jon saw in Arya what he often saw in himself – a lost flawed soul who thought they didn’t belong anywhere. So whenever Arya had a problem or a huge quarrel with her family he always tried to comfort her. It was the surprising hug after he accidently slipped ‘Don’t worry little sister’ out that made him smile widely.

The fifth time Jon felt visible was when he recognized that he is in love. The problem was that it wasn’t just any girl. Sansa Stark – a beautiful young woman, who hid her sarcasms always behind a sweet smile. Who would made feel him every single cell in his body when she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes. Who was also Robb’s little sister. But after they shared a long sweet kiss under the rain and she looked up with her lovely smile whispering ‘I love you’ he couldn’t stop smiling. And he knew that he had finally found a place.


	6. Round Six for glueck

Sansa nervously looked in the mirror. She was wearing the brand new fashion line from Highgarden Roses for the next session. The light green and pink dress with golden embodiment was designed from her best friend Margaery. It should be a perfect day, they would take a few shoots for the catalog and Marg asked her to model. Sansa was really proud to be a part of her team, but also a bit unsure. It was her first high fashion shooting, which made her a bit nervous.

Okay who was she kidding? She was frighten to death. Even if the dress fits perfectly, the marketing team could dislike her and even if they don’t, the photograph couldn’t catch good shoots and they will never hire her again or …

Closing her eyes she tried to steady her breath.

“Ready darling?” Margaery observed her work and smiled at Sansa.

Sansa could only nod not trusting her voice in this moment.

In this moment Loras appeared beside his sister and looked slightly distressed.

“I’ve got good and bad news.”

“The bad news first.” Margeary sighed and massaged her temple. 

“The photographer who was hired has broken his arm. He won’t make it today.”

“What?! How stupid can you be to break your fucking arm before such an important job?? We only have this studio today and I can’t cancel this whole thing off!”

“The good news is he send us someone else…”

“Oh thank god…”

“… but he hasn’t any experience as a fashion photograph. He usually takes national graphic photos for some environment magazine.”

Margaery looked desperate at Sansa.

“Ok my dear, you must give now not only 100% but 1000% okay? He’s an amateur and please look every second in the next few hours like a goddess. I need gorgeous shoots for a gorgeous magazine.”

“I won’t disappoint you Marg.” Sansa forced a smile.

She had seen it coming, hasn’t she? The first high fashion shoot and it’s already a disaster. Taking a deep breath she forced herself on the setting. It was a simple white wall with golden roses behind it – the logo from Highgarden Rose. Waiting for the new photographer her make-up artist highlighted her cheekbones a little bit more while some other people checked the lightning.

When the photographer arrived she raised her brows in surprise. He definitely doesn’t looked like she expected him. His jeans were tight and his messy black hair was in a neat bun. He fiddled with his camera and cleaned his glasses when he finally looked to her. His grey eyes calmed her immediately and she began to relax.

When they started taking the photos, she felt nothing left of her nervousness. Almost naturally she smiled at him and posed in her dress.

After a few hours Margaery and her team clapped in her hands and cheered. Feeling relieved Sansa was going to change when suddenly the photographer was next to her.

“Ehm… I don’t work with models and I was pretty nervous, so thank you for being easy with me.”

“Actually it was you who calmed my nerves. It was my first big shooting. Would you want to grab a coffee?” Sansa offered with a smile.

“Yeah sure. I’m Jon by the way.” He said reaching his hand out.

“Sansa. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	7. Round Seven for janinam

“I hate this.” Jon muttered under his breath.

His tie was scratchy and his suit felt like he was wrapped in a strait jacket. The only good thing on this fancy party was alcohol, which is the reason why he hold his third glass of whiskey. Rhaenys rolled her eyes.

“God Jon stop sounding like an old bitter man and enjoy yourself already.”

“You can talk! You’re not the one who is dragging to every important business person in this room and show around like an extinct animal!” Jon snorted and run through his black curls.

“Because I had this already for years. Now it’s you turn.” Rhaenys flipped her dark hair back.

Jon know that this event was really important for his father Rhaegar, but he couldn’t help himself and despise every single minute in this grant room. As the Prime Minister Rhaegar Targaryen was always in the spotlight of the media. Luckily he invited his children to various events after they attend full age. Rhaenys was the first one who charmed different ministers with her dazzling smile and her almond eyes. With her straight forward personality she earned already the respect of many people.

“Try to enjoy it a bit. Be a bit more like Aegon.” She pointed to their brother who was already full in his element and spoke with some woman near the buffet.

Jon shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t a bit outgoing like Aegon. When people look at him it always seemed so easy to fell for him. Jon on the other hand wasn’t a communicative person like Aegon – neither had he had the interesting platin white hair and those violet eyes like him. Where Aegon was white and shining Jon was black and dark, so it was no wonder why stayed the whole evening near the bar and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Again he took a large gulp and observed the crowd. There were several politicians and managers, who wore all fancy dresses or suits. The most of them were middle-aged or older.

Before Jon wanted to order a new whiskey he noticed a young woman walking towards the bar. She was beautiful. Her long red hair fell in soft curls and framed her pale face. In her marine blue cocktail dress she truly stood out in the crowd. Jon swallowed. How could he overlook her?

Rhaenys must notice his sudden awareness and followed his gaze. When she spotted the woman she smirked and bumped with his shoulder.

“I said you should enjoy yourself.” She whispered and left his side.

The young woman arrived with a content sigh at the bar and leaned against it.

 

“This will be a long night.” Being surprised that she actually talked with him Jon needed several attempts to form a sentence.

“Uhm yes.”

Well … it wasn’t exactly a long sentence. His inner self was cursing himself for such a weak try. He really envied Aegon in this moment.

“Not very talkative, aren’t we?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I’m not good at it.” Jon admitted and turned slightly red.

“Well maybe we don’t need to talk.” She shrugged and took her ordered drink leaving him alone at the bar.

His eyes caught a written number on a napkin. Quickly he folded it and placed it safe in his pocket. Taking again a large gulp he must concede that these kind of parties aren’t maybe that bad.


	8. Round Eight for jeeno2

It was a rainy autumn evening when Robb suggested that they could have a cozy home party. He and Jon were shortly living in their own apartment and invited some friends to come over. Theon brought some drinks over and Sam was in charge of the movies. Sansa mentioned to Robb that she could contribute some muffins in so she found herself wrapped in a warm blanket on the coach watching the Hunger Games on the small screen of their old television.

It wasn’t exactly a home party per se, but all their friends were gathered in front the little screen on the couch or some pillows on the floor. They ordered pizza for everyone and commented every favourite scene in the movie with sarcastic remarks. It has been a long time for Sansa to feel such a content peace. Taking another slice from the cheesy pizza she smiled to her brother.

Even if Robb had sometimes a hard time with his annoying little sister he had insisted to come over today. Since her shitty break up with Joffrey he was very careful and courteous around her. And Sansa must admit it’s pretty nice to have loving and caring people around her.

When she saw that the pizza was almost all over she stood up and clove her way through their friends to the kitchen to get her muffins. Busy arranging them carefully on two plates she didn’t notice Jon behind her.

“So…how are you?” It sounded every bit awkward as she imagined.

Turning around she faced her brother’s best friend with wide eyes. She and Jon didn’t interact much the past years but he was always around. So it wasn’t a surprise that he must heard of the messy relationship with Joffrey.

“I’m horrible and I want to cry right now.” She replied ironical but it seems that Jon took it serious because he gave her a stiff hug and patted her head.For at least a couple of minutes. In utter silence. She couldn’t hold her laughter anymore and shoved him kindly away.

“It was a joke, Jon! I’m really fine.” She tried to assure him.

He looked like a wounded puppy with his big grey eyes behind the thick black frame of his glasses and his curly dark hair. Immediately she felt sorry for him. It wasn’t a secret that he was very awkward in conversations.

“That was really mean San.” He faced her away with hanging shoulders.

“Sorry Jon I didn’t think it would be –“She took a step closer to him and saw how a smile spread on his full lips.

“You bastard! You can’t do the same trick like me!”

His only response was his laugh. Again Sansa shoved him but this time more forceful.

“You should have seen the look on your face!”

“Ugh you’re such a brat.” But against her will she smiled wide.

Both of them made their way back to the living room and sat together on the worn out couch. Sam quickly picked some muffins for him and Gilly and looked curiously between Jon and Sansa.

“So what’s the topic?” Sansa tried to change the attention to something else,before Sam could say anything out loud.

“We talked about Katniss and Peeta. Isn’t it cute that she never noticed him in a romantically way?” Jeyne swooned.

“I wouldn’t say that this is cute for Peeta.” Jon muttered and gazed to Sansa. It was a heated look and she felt how her face turned red.

“Well she notices him right now. Better late than never.” She turned her focus towards the little screen. Embarrassed with herself she couldn’t look to Jon, but could still feel his gaze on her.


	9. Round Nine for justadram

Jon left the large garden to get him a drink in the kitchen. It was a hot summer day and since Aegon was in Europe he had to do all the garden work by himself. But to be honest Aegon wasn’t helpful at all even if he would be here.  
Cursing silently Jon drank a large gulp from the glass and leaned against the cold kitchen corner. He already mowed the lawn and cut the bush and now he must only water the flowers.

After many deep sighs he got the watering can and continued his work. His eyes got stuck at the trees. Many of them already had fruits like the apple tree or the cherry tree. His only worry was the lemon tree. Last year they were hundreds of lemons but this year it seems like it wouldn’t bear that much.  
After finishing his work he took a quick shower. With wet hair and a good book he sat on the alcove with a panoramic view on their garden. Proudly he observed his work when suddenly something red flashed near the fence. He straightened himself up and watched carefully.

Yes, there is something red, which was now in their garden.

As fast as he could Jon ran the stairs down and opened the door towards the garden. He tried his best to sneak towards the trees.

A girl with long red hair was under the lemon tree. With a quickly motion she picked the lemons from the branches and shoved them in a plain wool bag.

“Excuse me but what the hell are you doing?”

Caught she looked at him with wide eyes and a red face.

“I – I …”

“Do you stole those lemons the whole summer?”

“Uhm yes it’s just … Your lemon tree has the best ones and my mother always promise me to make some lemon cakes if I find some juicy ones and …”

“Wait you’ve stole them … for simple lemon cakes?”

“They are delicious! Especially with your lemons.” She said with a defiant look in her eyes.

“I can’t believe this …”

“Well can I keep them? I’ll bring you some of the lemon cakes if you want.”

Jon looked at the smiling redhead. She truly was beautiful with her porcelain skin, the red mane and her blue eyes. Besides they didn’t even use the lemons for anything besides to make lemonade. Seeing her hopeful look in her eyes he couldn’t say no.

“… why not.”


	10. Round Ten for labonsoirfemme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue, sooo stay tuned for part II of the Geek!Jon AU ~

The Watch was a small electronic shop which offered a fantastic repair support. Arya recommended it because her boyfriend Gendry worked part-time there when Sansa needed a new laptop. She even could got it a bit cheaper than expected.

What Arya forgot to mention was the other cute worker, who helped her to make a perfect choice for her netbook. He wore a plain black shirt with a name tag which every worker needed to wear and glasses with a heavy black frame. His long eye lashes framed his grey eyes and his full lips always curled to a smile when she asked him never ending questions. So it wasn’t entirely her fault when she started to go more often to the shop. One time she couldn’t install a computer safety system other times her charger was broken. She made more and more excuses to visit him.

But this time it wasn’t her fault. She had to work on an essay this morning before she needed to go to her classes and because she wasn’t in the mood yesterday evening (okay okay maybe it was because the TV aired Pride and Prejudge and she couldn’t withstand to watch it rather than finishing her essay) she hastily tipped on the kitchen table while drinking her coffee. When she nearly finished it, suddenly tiny arms embraced her from behind and she shockingly turned around and smacked her netbook. Sansa looked horrified to the cracked screen and then to a slightly whiny Rickon.

“A-are you mad at me Sansa?” He looked with horrified eyes to her broken netbook and then to her panicking face. As fast as she could she comforted her little brother while mentally cursing herself.

Okay, maybe it was her fault. She couldn’t blame her baby brother for her clumsiness. With a heavy sigh she opened the door to the store and was immediately greeted by a familiar voice.

“His shift hasn’t start yet.” Gendry cheekily grinned.

“I wasn’t looking for him!” Sansa started to protest and blushed. Maybe she had taken extra time to get ready, but her first concern was her netbook.

“I broke the screen. Can we change it?”

“You know you mustn’t throw your laptop out of the window to see Jon.”

“I already said that I wasn’t looking for him! It was an accident and I need it today.”

“What happened?” Jon entered the store from the workers door.

“Uhm I kind of broke the screen.” Sansa murmured.

Jon raised his brows and observed the netbook.

“Hm we must change the screens. Don’t worry you have a guaranty so it won’t cost anything.”

“Jon you’re my savior!” Sansa beamed at him.

Gendry tried to hide his laughter with a cough and Jon turned red.

“It’s just my job.” He answered with a shy smile.

“Would you maybe later go for a drink? I want to buy one for my savior.”

“Yeah sure. I would like that.”

Gendry raised his brows and formed “nice move” with his lips. Sansa shoot him an angry look and peeked a kiss on Jon’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: your response is so amazing. I feel so flattered everytime I read a positive comment! You make my days!


	11. Round Eleven for ladyannabethstark

Sansa closed the front door with a tired sigh. It had been a stressful week and it didn’t get any better.

She took her heels off and walked to her living room putting her grey blazer over the dark wooden chair. Releasing her tight auburn bun she changed into her most comfortable pants and a tight white shirt. Her new working place was wonderful but it was also killing her - in a good way. To be a part of the new Gift Cooperation she needed to move further north and leave her beloved family behind. They didn’t live far from her new place Sansa must admit, but she still missed them. It doesn’t help that her neighbour above her had a noisy dog who barked apparently every time to greet his owner when he came back from work – or wherever he was going in the early afternoon.

It wouldn’t take much time for the noise will start again, so Sansa made her a coffee with milk to be awake enough to go over some statics that she couldn’t finish today before the barking could distract her again from her actual work. With a tiny smile she took a large sip and placed her papers on the table. She wasn’t even half done when the dog greeted his owner.

Today the dog must missed him very much because he wouldn’t stop after five minutes. Sansa tried to stay focused on her work but with every passing minute, she couldn’t ignore the noise. Finally she sensed that she couldn’t win this fight so she took her keys and left her apartment.

With every small step she reached her neighbors door the sound was getting louder and louder.

Unsure if she should really do this right now – _maybe another day will be better I really need to finish my work_ – she hesitantly knock the door.

A tall man with curly black hair opened the door and with him a large white husky wiggling is tail happily.

“I know we haven’t been meet officially but I’m your new neighbour. I just want to talk about your dog, he is rather noisy.”

“Oh sorry, Ghost is slightly lively but I will try to – “he apologized with a sincere face, immediately getting the situation.

“That’s not the problem.” Sansa smiled. “I just want to ask you if I could pet him.”


	12. Round Twelve for ladysaruka

The little store between the mall and some multiple store for coffee wasn’t very present. By contrast to the mall it was far too small and nearly hidden. So it wasn’t a surprise that many people oversee the store. Nevertheless Jon loved his job. He loved the messy dog baskets, which each one contained a cute dog. He loved the fact that he actually do something good.

The first time Jon met a stray dog it was a lost starved puppy who was run over from a car. His pleading red eyes would melt everyone’s heart, so Jon obviously took him home. The white puppy was nursed by him until he grow to a healthy giant dog, which Jon called Ghost, because he never barked once. That day nobody would see Jon without his furry companion.

It doesn’t last long until Jon brought another stray dog home. His mother truly enjoyed Ghost and she had a good will, but she worried that it won’t be the last stray one.

Of course she was right. Soon Jon opened after he graduated school an animal shelter especially for lost, old or stray dogs. With his friend Sam he arrange a small, cozy store where people could adopt the dogs. Every time when a small girl or an excited boy lay eyes on one of his dogs and adopt them, Jon felt like this was the place where he belonged.

One afternoon after they got a new bunch of dogs. A she-dog gave birth to five small puppies and died from weak of hunger. Jon carefully placed the newcomers to the fluffiest basket they had when the doorbell rang.

A woman not much younger than him with the bluest eyes he knew entered the store. Curiously she looked around when she finally spotted him.

“I finally found this. Do you ever consider a sign for your shelter?” She asked with a cheerful look.

“We need the money for the shelter.” Jon replied sheepishly.

“Are you the owner? Mr. Snow?”

“Yes.” He simply stated.

“I thought you were … older.” She shook his hand embarrassed.

“Well how could I help you?”

“I would like to donate for this shelter. I heard just fantastic feedback about it.”

“I’m just doing my job.”

“Well it’s a pretty good job and… those are some cute puppies.” Distracted the woman knelt down and stroke the light brown one of the litter with a smile. Looking to him she raised her brows inquiring. “Can I adopt them?”

“A-all of them?” His eyes widen in surprise.

“Yes my siblings will love them!”

When Jon didn’t answer and just paled a bit she laughed out loud. It was a beautiful melodious one.

“Let’s handle it like this: I will call you again and discuss the donation and tomorrow I will come with my family to officially adopt these cuties.” With that she gave him her business card and a dazzling smile.


	13. Round Thirteen for Iwildrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the Geek!Jon AU.   
> Oh Jon you adorable dense dork!

Jon liked to work at the Watch. Mr. Mormont was always a fair boss and his co-workers were quite good. It’s a quiet job. Well it was quiet until the sister of Gendry’s girlfriend entered his life. Jon and he had the late shift, when suddenly this tall beautiful woman walked in. Gendry was busy with another costumer – an old lady, who wanted a new phone, so it would last a while – so Jon took care of her. She wanted a new notebook and was completely clueless. So Jon tried to keep his explanations as simple as possible and patiently showed different variations of notebooks. After she decided for one he felt quite satisfied with his work.

He shoot a last look when she left the store – knowing that she probably will never return. It didn’t took long to prove him false. After a few days she had problems with the internet connection. The next week was something with her charger. His co-workers always get a boastful smirk whenever she comes. Jon didn’t get anything at all.

Sometimes Gendry asks him if he ever noticed the redhead and Jon’s answer were always the same – of course, after all she’s every week here. This answer didn’t seem to satisfy Gendry, but Jon didn’t have a clue why everyone was making such a fuss over her. Especially after he repair her display the guys went crazy.

“I don’t know why you all are so interested in this.” Jon mumbled.

“I can’t believe that Snow is so fucking dense.” Gendry replied dryly.

“Jon she’s hot! And she’s totally into you!” Pyp complained. “Why are you always getting the girls? You don’t even know what to do with them.”

“She’s just friendly.” Jon defended himself.

“Well I wish more girls were that friendly.” Grenn snorted.

Jon rolled his eyes. His friends were over interpreting the situation. She was a regular costumer. Of course he noticed how long her legs were in her jeans shorts, or how her red hair shined like fire when she enter the store, or how blue her eyes were … nevertheless she was a costumer. He hoped that after this meeting – because it’s not a date! – they would shut up and let him work in peace.

“When will you meet her?” Sam asked.

“After work in Starbucks, the one behind the street.” And again he remind himself that it was not a date. He would notice it if it was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to read your comments!


	14. Round Fourteen for lydiamartenism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the Elevator!AU. Hope you enjoy it ~

Jon never imagined that he would go on a date with the haughty Sansa Stark. But when he looked back he also never imagined to make out with her in an elevator and skip her brother’s play just to go to his place and continue where they stopped. He also didn’t know what he drank that evening or rather how much to ask her actually out. Or that she would remember their date after a hangover.

“I wish I could say it’s a pleasure but I was never fond of lying.” Jon greeted jokingly her when he picked her up with his car.

Sansa grimaced and immediately crossed his arms.

“If you don’t want it than forget it. I don’t need to waste my time with someone who doesn’t approach me.”

Her rose lips pursed and she looked heated. It remembered Jon when they were in his bedroom and he laid next to her naked body. Jon gulped.

“No, I want it.” He opened the door for her.

Of course it was strange with Sansa Stark. He don’t know if he could take his usual manner off, but he would try. When they finally arrived at the restaurant he nervously go through the menu card. Sansa and he settled for a fillet of fish and rice.

“So … how are you?” Jon tried to break the ice.

Sansa rolled her eyes and smiled. “Oh god are we so desperate that we actually ask this question? Is the next topic the weather?”

Before he could reply the food came. It was a small disappointment. Literally. The portions were so petite that after it Jon’s stomach still grumbled with hunger. Sansa leaned towards him.

“You know this is kind of awkward, but let’s skip the dessert and get some take out. I’m still hungry.” She whispered.

Jon grinned. “But after take out can I get … my dessert?”

She rolled her eyes again and lightly slapped him.

“Yes you idiot.” But her voice sounded too tender to be mean.


	15. Round Fifteen for misshoneywheeler

“Val this painting is gorgeous.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Snow” Val smirked proud at her work.

It was truly one of her best works. She meet Sansa in a bar and immediately asked her to be her model for her project in art school. The painting showed a beautiful red haired woman who’s standing with her back towards the viewer. Her arms were embracing her back so that her left hand touched her right shoulder and her right hand her waist. Her face was in the side profile so that Val could sharpen her cheekbones more. Her blue eyes were slightly closed which made her eye lashes longer. Val loved the colour patting for Sansa. It was a challenge to find the right colours for her hair which wasn’t just red.

“Who is she? She looks a bit like Ygritte.”

“Snow I swear I won’t recommend you any girl to pose for you nude. You will just want to get her in bed.” Val snorted.

“I swear it was just once!” Jon turned red and defensively held his hand up.

“Because you just painted one girl nude Snow. And I think Ygritte could have do better.” She swear that Ygritte could do better – for example she could have dated her. But this was another topic and she enjoyed to see her friend grumble.

“It wasn’t on purpose!”Jon frowned at her smiling face. She couldn’t stop, it was too funny to see the little pocket prince sulking.

“Okay okay Snow. I will give you her number. But don’t be such a creep.”

She won’t tell him that she showed her work just to see how fast he would want Sansa as a model. But she couldn’t deny it, with her interesting facial features she was perfect for close up works.

“Thanks Val. She’s perfect for my proje – hey! What do mean with creep?!”

Val just laughed out loud while she’s writing to Sansa. She wouldn’t tell Jon that she shown Sansa her other works which were some of him. And especially not that Sansa blushed at some intimate works. Or that she voluntary gave her number to be a model again for her … or him. No, she wouldn’t encourage Jon more.


	16. Round Sixteen for misssusanvance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Geek!Jon AU.   
> (honestly boy why are you so dense?)

Sansa entered the Starbucks and searched for Jon. He was already sitting at a table and nipped at a coffee. Black with sugar probably. Gendry told her about this. Well … maybe she asked him for every single detail, but this was another story. With a genuine smile she walked towards him.

“Shouldn’t I buy you a coffee?” She asked while seating herself opposite of him.

Jon scratched his head sheepishly and looked at her. “I was a bit early so I thought I could buy it myself.”

“And how should I thank you, dummy?” She smiled fondly. “Well, what’s better than coffee? Cake obviously. Stay here and I get you one.”

Sansa observed the cake display and sighed relieved when she spotted a chocolate apple pie. Gendry told her that it was Jon’s favourite. The never-ending teasing paid now off. She bought one for Jon and chose a lemon cake for herself. With the plates in her hand she walked back to table.

“I hope you like this one.” Carefully she placed the dish in front of Jon.

“How did you know that?” His eyes widen.

“Serendipity” She replied hastily.

“So … this is not a date, isn’t it? I mean this is just you being friendly.”

She underestimated Jon’s thick-wittedness. Honestly, Sansa thought that Gendry made fun of it and didn’t mean it serious. Jon’s face looked confused when she excused herself and grabbed some whipped cream took his cake and carefully wrote “I like you” on it. Giving it back to Jon she watched him with an amused face.

“Does this answer your question?


	17. Round Seventeen for myriddin

To be honest Sansa hated camping. So she wasn’t amused at all that her siblings wanted to go on a camping trip. Of all things her very own brother Robb betrayed her by speaking his idea out and – much to her surprise – convincing everyone to join him. Even she thought it was great idea to visit the Gift and see some of the cultural sides of the North. But no one told her that they weren’t sleeping in a hotel.

When she met them on the parking area to start their trip with an overland bus, she was surprised to see every single one with heavy package.

“Wow Robb and you told me, that I always have too much package.” Sansa grinned cheeky.

“I don’t know how a tent fits in your bag Sansa, but you must tell me how you manage it.”

Sansa furrowed her brow. “Why would I need a tent?”

“Because we’re sleeping in one?” Robb looked at her as if she was completely dense.

“What do you mean … wait, what?! I thought we’re staying over in a hostel or something.” Sansa said bewildered. “No one told me it was a camping trip!”

“I told you that it was one!”

“No, you said trip!” 

She couldn’t believe that this happened now. The bus will come in a few minutes and there would be no time to drive back and repacking everything. Sansa doesn’t even know if she want repack anything. Or going to this stupid trip. But as her friends gathered by and by, she knew that she couldn’t turn back.

“Please say that you have some place in your tent.” Sansa looked pleadingly.

“We all just took a two-man tent and I’m sharing with Theon.”

She looked around and tried to find someone, who would share with her. Arya? No she and Bran are in one besides she’s always a loud snorer. And Bran is always so clingy in his sleep – Sansa made once that mistake and never again

.  
“Don’t worry.” Her brother tried to comfort her. “Jon is alone in a tent, so you can sleep there.”

This doesn’t ease her at all.


	18. Round Eighteen for perfectliesfromaperfectdame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful angsty partner in crime ♡

It was on a rough Monday afternoon and she just wrote a terrible calculus test and when she tiredly opened her locker to get her books she found a small package wrapped in a shiny pink paper. Curiously she took it out and shook it a bit. With a confused look she slowly opened the package, which revealed a small piece of a lemon cupcake. Sansa took a small bite and sighed dreamily at the taste. Then she quickly grabbed her books and made her way to the parking area, where Jon and her sister Arya waited for her. Jon was their neighbor and drove them always from school to their home because her brother Robb had after school football training. When they seated themselves in his old Ford - Arya in the front and Sansa in the back – Jon started the engineer.

“How was the test?” Jon asked when he drove out the parking area.

“Difficult but delicious.”

“That doesn’t make sense San.” Arya replied.

“I mean the test was difficult, but I found a delicious cupcake in my locker after it.” Sansa smiled at the thought.

“Who would place there a cupcake? Are you sure it wasn’t poisoned?” Arya joked.

“I think I’ve a secret admirer.” Sansa defended herself.

“Sure why not.” Arya rolled her eyes.

After that incident, it happened every time whenever she had a busy day. One time she had a difficult presentation in her history class and found in her locker a cute little plush dog. When she wrote her chemistry test it was a CD from her favourite music artist.

Every time Sansa awaited these little gifts and wasn’t disappointed. They were always things she liked or desired for a long time.

“Arya you can’t imagine what I got today!” Sansa chipped when she and her sister went to the parking area.

“Ugh… I don’t know. Maybe a thousand kittens?”

“Arya you can’t upset me with your sarcasm. Try again.”

“No, thanks. I will drive with Gendry today. We must finish our school project.”

“Oh and that’s the only reason?” Sansa gave Arya a suggestive look.

“No maybe I can’t listen to this Taylor Swift shit again all way home.”

“Hey! It was a present!”

“Well, have fun with Taylor. I must meet Gendry.” Arya waved her hand and walked away.

Sansa looked after her with a knowing smile. Even if Arya would act like it was nothing, she can’t fool her big sister that she had a date with her friend. She walked towards Jon’s Ford and seated herself on the passenger seat.

“Hey Jon. How was your day?”

“Okay. Yours? Did you like your present?”

“How do you know I got one?” Sansa furrowed her brows.

“I- I assumed it. I mean wasn’t today the biology test?”

Sansa observed Jon turning red and then it dawned her. Well, maybe Arya won’t be the only one, who will make out with someone today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read your comments!


	19. Round Nineteen for rumaan

It was an unusual warm day in October and the Stark’s decided to make a tip to the amusement park, which was in close area. It was a Halloween-themed one with pumpkin rides or a skeleton Ferris wheel. Arya immediately was pretty keen about the haunted house and dragged Gendry and Jon with her.

Unfortunately the ride through the house must be always in pairs so Sansa find herself between a queue of waiting people and Arya.

“Geez Arya why couldn’t you ride this alone with Gendry?” She looked to the house, which made spooky noises and in the distant she could her people screaming.

“It wouldn’t be fun when you aren’t scared. I must take the chance.” Arya smirked.

“And for that you played the ‘I want time with my sister’-card?”

It was so typical for Arya. Since Robb, Jon and she once scared her on Halloween with a bad ghost costume off, Arya’s main goal is to make Sansa scream every October. Last year she sneaked in her bedroom while Sansa slept and dripped on her face some slimy something which caused Sansa an abrupt rise.

The only good thing now was that Arya didn’t sense Sansa’s immunities against haunted houses. And Sansa prefer more some expected scenario than one from last year. So she let Arya believe what she wants to believe and seated herself in a wagon with Jon.

“Jon tell me what faces she did, when the ride finishes!” Arya yells after them.

“I’m sorry that Arya forces you too.” Sansa sighed and looked to Jon. His face was paler than usual and his hand were tightly gripping the cord. “Jon are you okay?”

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. They passed an oddly ghost doll and a giant spider. Sansa watched Jon concerned.

“Are you afraid?” She whispered.

“I don’t like spiders.” He pressed quietly out.

It was such a ridiculous situation. The huge, muscular Jon Snow was afraid of such bad made spider imitations. Sansa really wanted to laugh but when she saw how white his knuckles were, because they passed another hall of spider webs she took his hand and pressed it encouraging.

“I’m here, Jon.”


	20. Round Twenty for sansapotter

It’s ridiculous. Really ridiculous. It’s just stupid hair.

 

Sansa watched with an annoying look to Jon. She never paid much attention to the best friend of her big brother Robb. Even if he’s theoretically a part of her family with the amount of time he’s spending in their house. She never cared about his solemn and silent attitude or how he played with her younger siblings all sort of games. And specifically she never cared for his hair.

Until now.

It bothers her for some reason. She isn’t sure what especially bothers her, but it still boiled her blood in rage, when she watched him across the living room.  
Her older brother Robb and Jon sat together on the sofa watching the new episode of Lie to me. Her younger sister Arya sat cross-legged on the floor in front the boys and played with her Nintendo. Her younger siblings were out with her parent to shop groceries. And Sansa? She sat on her favourite chair with the fluffy pillows and leered with an angry expression over her phone to Jon.

Jon, who started smiling when Robb talked to him about something in the show. Jon, whose shoulders shook with laughter when Arya made a dry comment about Robbs ability not to spoiler anything. But especially she observed his hair. His stupid shiny hair.

Normally it would framed his face with those shiny black curls. It would whipped around his head when he would turn around to answer somebody’s question.  
But it didn’t anymore.

That bastard cut his hair.

 

She didn’t have a clue why it annoyed her so much. It wasn’t her hair. It was just Jon’s. Just Jon with his stupid sheepish smile and his broad shoulders. She couldn’t take it longer.

“You cut your hair!” she blurred out.

Everyone in the room turned their head to her. Arya while rolling her eyes shrugged and continued to play her game and Robb looked at her like she was insane. Jon looked guilty. She doesn’t even understand why he looked guilty. It was his hair she reminded herself.

“Ehm yeah… it was annoying to pull it into a bun when Robb and I worked out.”

“I liked it when it was long.” She doesn’t know why the words stumbled out of her mouth but after she said it she realized it was true. She liked Jon’s hair. His smile. His solemn face. His big grey eyes.

She liked Jon pretty much.

And it annoyed the hell out of her because how dare she fall for someone like Jon? Blushing she quickly stand up and left the room. She was nearly the front door when suddenly a voice stopped her.

“Wait Sansa. “ Jon stopped behind her and hesitantly closed the half open door.

“I didn’t know it would bother you that much when I cut my hair. I can keep it long if you prefer it” He hastily added.

“It’s not the hair.” Sansa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“But you looked the whole afternoon like you want to murder me.”

“It’s … I think I quite like you.” she murmured.

“What?”

“I – I think I like you” she said it louder and turned red.


	21. Round Twenty-one for thefairfleming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Artist!Jon AU

Jon prepared the canvas for his project. His teacher Mr. Ryder wanted till next week a repeated colour theme. Under normal circumstances Jon would use his usual colours black, different shades of grey and white – he liked his works simple and minimalistic. But Mr. Ryder wanted to challenge his class and Jon had the sneaking suspicion that the work should be especially for him a challenge. Val will never comprehend the relief when Jon saw her work. Sansa was perfect for his project. Because she could arrive any moment in the studio he tried his best to tidy up a bit. After a while he heard a quite steady steps which came from the hall.

Turning around when the door squealed open he took back everything he thought or said about Sansa. Then in human she was more beautiful than Val’s art could ever catch. Noticing that she looked kind of uncomfortable because he gawked at her silently for quite a time, he quickly cleared his throat.

“Hi uhm I’m Jon.”

God this will be really awkward.

“Sansa” she replied with a tiny smile.

“I prepared a dress for you. Around the corner is a small cabin, you can change there.”

She rose a brow, but grabbed nevertheless the dress and get changed. Jon immediately cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to mess this up, but he already sounded clearly distant.

When she came back in her dress he instructed her to sit on a white couch.

“Just lean back. This will last a while.” Jon told her while outlining her silhouette on the canvas.

The next few hours they remained silent until Jon was satisfied with his work.

The dress brought the blue in her eyes out and was a nice contrast to her red hair. Her doll-like features are caught in a musing look and the shadows of her eyes lashes fanned over her face.

“Thank you for being my model for my project.” It sounded more like an apology than a thank. “There will be another session for the details, if it’s okay for you.” He blushed a little when Sansa rose from the couch and the strap from her dress slid down.

Nice icebreaker. Val is right, you sound like a creep. And you act like a creep.

“No problem at all. You know what they say, if an artist falls in love with you, you can never die.” Sansa winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment makes a writer's heart swell with happiness!


	22. Round Twenty-two for themiddleliddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 of the Camping!AU

They had a long day behind them, hiking around the area. Sansa tried her best to stay as far as possible from Jon. She didn’t dislike him but the mere thought of sharing such a small tent the whole weekend made her shudder. So she didn’t exactly made a welcoming image when the sun slowly sunk and they did a stop on an even area which is protected by some large spruces.

Sansa and Bran searched for some dry firewood while Theon, Jon, Robb and Arya build their tents up. Nervously Sansa watched their group when Jon lit the bonfire. Everyone took some sausages and roasted over the fire while cheerfully chatting about something. Everyone … except Sansa. Earlier she tried to persuade Robb that Theon should sleep with Jon in a tent when Robb mentioned that this move would be quite rude because his two-man tent belonged Theon.

When the moon shone brightly over them the group lazily excused themselves and settled in their tents. Awkwardly Sansa placed her bag in the corner of the tent. It was really small. As fast as she could she changed herself while Jon and Robb killed the lasting glute of their bonfire. Sansa felt relieved that she packed her comfy sweats and a fluffy pullover especially since she didn’t have a sleeping bag.

Suddenly the tent-door zipped open and Jon stepped in. He quietly packed his sweats and a shirt out with his sleeping bag.

“I can wait outside if you want.” Sansa whispered.

Jon murmured his thanks while Sansa stepped out the tent. She abstracted herself with her mobile phone. After a few minutes Jon called her in. With wide eyes Sansa observed his sleeping bag spread wide in the middle of the tent with a longish pillow and a cozy blanket.

“Don’t worry Jon I will stay on my side.” She tried to cover it casually up.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sansa, it’s freezing cold in the night. We just share a sleeping bag.”

He laid himself on the right side down and patted left to him.

“I’m not making any moves. Don’t worry. It means nothing.”

When Sansa stiffly laid faced back to him, she knew that it doesn’t mean nothing for Jon. But when her heart doesn’t stop beating madly and she feels Jon’s muscular warm back against hers, she also realize that it does mean something for her.


	23. Round twenty-three for vixleonard

Jon closed the metallic front door with a silent squeak. He was very relieved to arrive finally after such a long day of work at home. The familiar sent of lavender reached his noise – Sansa loved to keep some fresh stems in a crystal. She adopted this habit from her mother Catelyn. It was strange at first when they moved together to smell all these different flower scents in their apartment, but after a while Jon got used to it.

“Sweetheart, I’m home.” He called trough the hall.

Usually Sansa would greet him at the door when she did have her free day at work, which wasn’t very often because she worked full-time in the city hall. Jon shrugged his jacket off and placed his briefcase on the floor.

“Sansa?”

With each step his concern grow and when he finally stepped in their living room he was speechless. Instead of a cheerfully redhead he found a teared up brunette on the grey couch.

“Sansa is everything alright?”

Immediately Jon sat next to her when she started to cry and hugged her tight. Her tears soaked his white shirt while he tenderly stroked her hair.

“Sansa what’s wrong?”

Straighten herself up Sansa wiped quickly her wet face and looked away.

“It’s nothing.” She lied.

Jon caress her cheek. “Look at me Sweetheart. Tell me.”

She bite her bottom lip and run through her brown hair.

“It’s just … Arya said today that you just liked me because I had red hair and she said it’s just because I remind you of Ygritte – “

“Wait what? “ He took her face between his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. “Listen. Sansa I don’t like you – I love you. And it’s certainly not because you had red hair. You’re amazing. You’re not only smart, but also kind and generous. When I don’t know any more what to do, you’re here for me and find the perfect solution.”

He gave her a chaste kiss. “Arya is just jealous, because I didn’t spent so much time anymore with her. Don’t worry. I love you.”

For the first time of the day a smile spread over Sansa’s face. “I love you, too.”


	24. Round twenty-four for wendynerdwrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it that this whole project is over. I'm sorry that I haven't worked  
> on my other WIPs but I've got this month my finals and I need to pass.  
> In february I will continue my works - hopefully you will like them too.

Sansa liked to work in her uncle’s jewelry shop. She loves to watch the glowing happy faces of couples who will be wed soon or husbands and lovers, who will buy the finest necklace for their beloved one. It’s always tricky to give the customers to right kind of jewelry – some prefer a simple golden bracelet, others a ring with a large diamond. Her granduncle Brynden currently teach her to create her own masterpieces. Making new pieces is one of her favourite things, but as she’s still an amateur in the goldsmith’s area, her own pieces mostly stay in the workshop. Still a few ones remained in the jewelry shop – a generous offer from her uncle Edmure – but sadly the most costumes didn’t search for such extravagant works. For Sansa it didn’t matter, she’ll still work on her skills and make new pieces.

Only with exercise I can get better. She always remind herself.

It was an ordinary day in the shop; Sansa sold a necklace for an older man, who wanted to surprise his wife for their anniversary. With a smile she watched him left and rearranged their tables.

When the tiny golden bell rang she turned around to welcome the new costumer. It was a tall man in a grey suit with curly wild hair that didn’t actually suit his business appearance. Sansa red pony tail waved slightly as she walked towards him.

“Welcome to Riverrun Jewelry. How can I help you?” she asked with a polite smile.

“I was looking for a necklace.” His voice was deep and with a shy look he observed her when she pulled different pieces out.

“We have certain pieces but they’re expensive. There are the ones we currently produced.”

The man watched with a concentrate frown on his face different necklaces as he suddenly stilled on one pair.

“I think I will take this one” he pointed on a white-gold necklace with ranks which held some tiny rubies in the ends.

Surprised Sansa took the piece in a shiny black box and went to the cashier.  
When the costumer left the store she had a large dashing smile on her face.

I finally sold one of my works!

After that the man visited the shop more and each time he bought one of her pieces. They talked every time after that and Sansa learned quite a lot about him. Jon was a prosecutor and owned a dog named Ghost. He comes from Vermont and he only drinks his coffee black. 

She also noticed some other things as well for example how long his eye lashes around his grey eyes are, how smooth his voice sounded when he spoke her name or how genuine his tiny smile was.

Sometimes she catches herself envying the unknown woman. Surely Jon would tenderly clasped her necklace around his beloved’s neck with his long pale fingers and placed a kiss on her brow, whispering how much he loved her. And he must love her very much when he bought so many expensive pieces for her.  
It was stupid – beyond stupid. He was in a relationship for sure but she still couldn’t stop herself to form a silly smile on her face whenever he left the store. She felt miserable and wonderful at the same time.

It was a few days before Valentine’s Day and Sansa hurried to one costumer after another. Exhausted she arranged the pieces in a neat order when Jon entered the shop.

“Welcome Mr. Snow. How can I help you?”

“I already offered you to call me just Jon.” He smiled.

“Jon” she said with a genuinely smile. “What are you looking for?”

“A ring”

Sansa’s smile faltered a little. Of course, after so many necklaces, bracelets and earrings he need a ring. Her heart ached when she pulled a large satin box with different pieces out.

“Congratulations” she tried to sound not too sad. After all she knew it from the beginning, wasn’t she? Fumbling with the rings she refused to look him in the eyes.

“This one is the perfect one for an engagement with a small diamond in his frame. There are also simple ones with just a golden engraving or – “

Jon chuckled in his hand.

“I fear that I don’t need an engagement ring. I actually just look for a nice present for my mother.”

Surprised and with blushing cheeks Sansa looked up.

“For your … mother?”

“Yes she raised me without my father and finally I can afford a few nice things to repay her kindness. She loved your necklace, it reminds her of her old home with the weirwood trees around her house. Her birthday is soon and I want to buy her a ring, which hopefully matches with her necklace.”

“W- well I fear we haven’t ones here but I can make a matching ring.”

“That would be fantastic. Thank you. Could I maybe ask you another favor?”

Sansa raised her brows, but nodded still with a blushing cheeks.

“Could I take you out for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you liked my past short stories so far.  
> Let me read your thoughts about it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love the read your thoughts!


End file.
